A vehicle hardtop carrier provides for convenient handling and movement of a vehicle hardtop while protecting it against damage, as during removal of the top and later replacement during portions of a travel itinerary. The carrier is portable when compacted or folded and may be disposed in a convenient carrying bag.
The hardtop carrier provides convenience and ease of transport of the hardtop into and out of hotel rooms, in elevators, etc., and it can be handled in a typical luggage carrier. The hardtop carrier is useful with any vehicle having a demountable hardtop, including Mercedes Benz, Corvette, Porsche, Mazeratti, BMW, etc.
The problem is presented of the handling and storage of a hardtop when not disposed on the vehicle. It is desired that the hardtop be protected against damage, as by scratching, denting, etc., while not mounted on the vehicle. This is a particular problem when the vehicle is not located at its usual garage facility, as when the vehicle is engaged in traveling, staying overnight at a hotel, etc.
The present invention provides a hardtop carrier which is relatively easily and quickly deployed for use, and which is quickly and easily retracted and compacted when not in use. Thus two minutes are typically required in compacting or deploying the carrier when the user is not involved with screws or other fasteners, and is not required to utilize any tool for deploying or retracting the apparatus.
The apparatus of the invention is adjustable to accommodate the different vehicle hardtops by simple adjustment.